


snapchat

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one morning rin gets a snapchat from sousuke. quite an adventure ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapchat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabasama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabasama/gifts).



> for adriana. happy birthday i love you!!

When Rin wakes up, the first thing he sees is a blur of black - Haru’s hair’s in his face. Maybe that should bother him, but he can’t help but laugh quietly. Haru’s surprisingly clingy and cuddly when it comes to sharing a bed. Not that Rin’s complaining.

He adjusts their position so that he can move his left arm, numb from being slept on, while trying not to wake his boyfriend. That’s when he looks over to the nightstand and sees his phone light up, receiving a notification. Rin reaches over Haru to grab it, grinning when he sees what that notification is.

A Snapchat. From Sousuke.

He uses one hand to navigate through his phone, the other too busy being wrapped around Haru. It takes Rin less than ten seconds to open Snapchat and look at the message Sousuke’s sent him.

It’s a picture of Sousuke lying on his side, a grumpy expression on his face. But Rin can also see that there are arms wrapped around him from behind, and in the corner he catches a glimpse of fiery red hair. Sousuke’s caption reads, “help i’m being suffocated.”

Rin snickers. Sousuke and Mikoshiba getting together was probably one of the best things that could’ve ever happened, in his opinion. After years of Sousuke teasing him about his crush on Haru, Rin finally has ammo to fight him back with. Uncharacteristically, Sousuke’s easily flustered by Mikoshiba. And it really entertains Rin. He never thought his best friend would be like this in a relationship, but he _loves_ it.

Smirking, Rin taps the screen of his phone to reply. He holds his arm out to get a farther angle for the picture, letting an amused expression wash over his face as he snaps the photo. He makes sure to get the top of Haru’s head in the shot, too. He brings his phone back closer to him to type out a reply. “it’s called spooning sousuke,” is his response. Rin laughs at his own smart-ass comment.

While he waits for a reply, Rin turns his attention back to Haru. His boyfriend’s kind of clinging to him, and he wouldn’t mind that if he could move. But, the thing is, he can’t really move much. So he does mind being clung to, even if it’s pretty endearing. Carefully, he takes Haru’s arms around his middle and loosens their grip. Haru shifts a little and makes a muffled sound, but he stays asleep for a little longer, much to Rin’s relief.

And then his phone sounds and lights up with another Snapchat notification, again from Sousuke. He’s skeptical as he waits for the new message to load, bracing himself for whatever idiocy Sousuke’s sent him.

Finally the message loads, and Rin taps his finger down to see it. This one’s a picture of Mikoshiba’s sleeping face nuzzled against Sousuke’s neck. His old swim captain looks pretty at ease, a dopey smile tugging at his lips. This reply says, “look at this idiot i hate him.”

By that message, Rin can just _imagine_ the grumpy, indignant expression that Sousuke’s most likely wearing right now. He laughs again. It’s hilarious to see his best friend act this way.

Rin goes to reply, taking a picture of the side of Haru’s sleeping face. His caption: “yeah sure u do. and i hate haru too.” He assumes Sousuke will be able to pick up on his sarcasm.

Now Rin tries to sit up, needing to stretch. He takes Haru with him, letting his boyfriend lie on his chest. Haru shifts around some more, snuggling closer to him. Rin laughs - it’s really cute.

A bit too quickly, Rin’s phone yet again rings with a notification. Somewhat confused, he opens the new Snapchat hastily. What he sees makes him laugh a lot more.

It’s a blurry photo, but he can make out the forms of his best friend and Mikoshiba. It looks as though Sousuke was trying to take a picture of him, Mikoshiba saw, and then he started wrestling the other for the phone. The caption is just a keyboard smash, so there was definitely an obvious struggle for the phone.

In reply, Rin takes a picture of himself, with his eyes closed and mouth covered in laughter. He types out this caption: “get it, captain” with a laughing emoji at the end.

Rin can’t even imagine what’ll come next in this Snapchatting adventure, but he knows for sure he can’t wait for it. In his giddiness, he doesn’t even realize that Haru’s waking up.

“What’re you laughing at?” Haruka mumbles, looking up at Rin.

“Oh,” he looks away from his phone to meet those blue eyes. “I didn’t even realize you were awake,” Rin says, sheepishly. He leans down to kiss Haru good morning.

Haru pulls away with a big yawn, making Rin smile. He pouts as he sits up and rubs his eyes, and asks again, “What’re you laughing at?”

Rin looks back at his phone, eagerly awaiting the next Snapchat. “Sousuke Snapchatted me. I think Mikoshiba got his phone, though...” he trails off.

“He won’t be happy about that,” Haru says, a faint smirk on his face. He sits back in Rin’s lap so he can get a view of Rin’s phone.

“Probably not,” Rin laughs, agreeing. “I can’t wait to see what Mikoshiba has to send.” He puts his phone down to give Haru his attention.

Haru lets his head rest in the crook of Rin’s neck, not out of the cuddly morning mood yet. Rin just smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into Haru’s hair and kissing his head. Haru turns his head to kiss him, smiling when he hears Rin humming contently. They draw back from each other to take a breath, and right as they go to continue, Rin’s phone gets another notification. And another one. And another. And another.

Rin practically makes a lunge for the thing. Haru gives him a look for this, but he doesn’t see it. He hurries to open Snapchat and see the messages.

The first of quite a few is a picture of Sousuke on his back, a pair of legs straddling him. His face is tinged a bit red, and he looks angry, his arms reaching up in an effort to cover the camera lense. If the picture was taken a second later, Rin bets that it would’ve just been all blackness.

The next one is a video. Sousuke’s in the same position as before, and now he’s struggling to sit up to get ahold of his phone. As a result of this, Mikoshiba’s moving the phone’s camera around a lot so that Sousuke can’t get it. Sousuke’s getting angry (but what else is new), growling at his boyfriend, demanding his phone back. Mikoshiba’s just laughing.

After that is another video. This time it’s a lot calmer, even if Sousuke does seem quietly miffed. It seems like they’re both on their sides now, with Mikoshiba still handling the phone, but Sousuke has his back turned to the camera. Mikoshiba’s apologizing by trying to make him laugh, but Sousuke just lies there grumbling. At the end Mikoshiba inches closer to Sousuke, trying to get his face in the frame, and it seems as though Sousuke hits the phone.

The next is just a picture of Mikoshiba looking sad, with a silly caption of “:( bae’s mad at me.”

Rin gets a kick out of all of these, and Haru’s not too far behind him.

“That first one - Sousuke’s face!” Rin manages to get out, his sides starting to hurt from laughing so much. “And those videos - he’s so pissed off, oh man!” he laughs some more, wiping tears from his eyes.

Haru chuckles quietly, enjoying Rin’s reaction. “The last one takes the cake,” he comments, snickering slightly.

Rin laughs again. “Mikoshiba’s such a dumb-ass, oh my god,” he says, covering his face.

Haru smiles a bit and gives him a nudge. “Aren’t you gonna reply?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Rin answers excitedly. He holds up the phone to take a picture of himself and Haru, him grinning and Haru just rolling his eyes amusedly. This one’s caption is, “not every couple can be perfect like us.” Haru chuckles at that.

Before he can even send it, though, Rin gets three more messages. Once the reply is sent, he opens them.

The first is a video this time. Mikoshiba’s still in control of the camera, which is pointed at Sousuke’s back. He keeps poking at him.

“Sousuke, I’m sorry,” Mikoshiba says, his voice holding out the words with an apologetic tone.

Sousuke doesn’t budge, grumbling, “Shut up.”

There’s an audible sigh, most likely Mikoshiba’s, and then he speaks again. “I will if you accept my apology. Please, Sou?”

A beat passes and Sousuke groans, exasperated. “Fine,” he mumbles, and that’s the end of the first video.

The next is also a video, leaving off where the other one stopped. Sousuke’s on his back now, but he’s still not looking at the camera and his arms are folded.

“I love you,” Mikoshiba says in a dumb voice.

“I thought you said you were shutting up,” Sousuke replies, deadpan.

“I will if you say it back, I swear!”

There’s a pause where Sousuke wearily looks at the camera for a second and averts his gaze to the other way. “I love you too, Sei,” he mumbles sorely.

The camera’s presumably dropped as the video’s picture reverts to blackness. However, Mikoshiba’s idiotic laughter can still be heard for half a second.

The last is another picture of Mikoshiba, this time with a triumphant smile on his face. His caption this time: “bae loves me!”

Rin smiles. “Aw,” he gushes, “that was kind of cute.”

“I guess,” Haru agrees standoffishly. He nuzzles into the side of Rin’s neck again, pressing a kiss against the skin there. “But you’re cuter,” he teases.

Rin looks down at his boyfriend in surprise. “No way,” he argues, “you’re the cute one here.” He grins as he kisses Haru’s cheek.

Instead of arguing, Haru yawns. “Let’s just agree that we’re both cute,” he says, stretching as he moves from Rin’s lap to stand up. “Cuter than them, anyway.”

“Y’know,” Rin says with a yawn as he gets up as well, “I could live with that.”


End file.
